


"Can I kiss you?"

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [17]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Hello! ♡ Could you please write a Maes Hughes prompt? - "Can I kiss you?"





	"Can I kiss you?"

I looked down, flattered yet flustered by his loving stare. By the way his hand gingerly caressed my cheek. He made me feel like the most beautiful and special person ever. I felt lucky that I got to know him: the way he looked at me, his charming personality, his kind nature and his flawless manners. I was certainly glad to have come to this date with him.

“Did you have fun, Y/N?” Maes asked me as he walked next to me, now timidly holding my hand as if asking me for permission. 

“Yes, thank you” I replied, taking his hand and holding it tightly. “You were the perfect gentleman”

He then showed me the most cheerful and perfect smile I had ever seen. His eyes shone behind his glasses, elated by my answer. 

“It was my pleasure” He chuckled, even if I could have sworn I caught a hint of a blush growing on his cheeks. 

“We should do this again sometimes” I started walking slower when I realized we were very close to my house and I could already see my front door. 

“Sure, I would love that!” He lovingly squeezed my hand. “I’ll call you soon”

“Great” We walked painfully slowly to my front door. 

An awkward pause occurred, and my heart began racing at the thought of giving him a goodbye kiss. The perfect end to the perfect date. But I wasn’t brave enough to lean in and do it, no matter how much I wanted to. I was too shy.

“Um…” Maes mumbled, smiling a little. Still, he shyly took his glasses off and avoided my eyes, pretending to clean the lenses. “Can I kiss you?” 

A chuckle of happiness escaped my lips as I vehemently nodded. His smile widened as he put his glasses back on and looked me in the eyes. 

He leaned in, slowly. It felt like it took forever, but our lips finally met. And it was the sweetest, softest yet most passionate kiss I had ever experienced. 

“I’ll call you” He repeated as soon as he broke away.


End file.
